Summer
by MandaPanda2
Summary: Are you going to have your way with me?


Disclaimer: All characters (unless otherwise specified) belong to Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, Gary Tomlin, NBC, et al and are used here strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes.  
Rating: PG14  
Genre: Romance / Humor  
Spoilers: Everything up to and including the elevator scene.  
Summary: Are you going to have your way with me?

* * *

Olivia stepped into the quiet office, glancing around the waiting room. An elderly man dozed in the corner, his head slumped forward at such an uncomfortable angle that she couldn't help but wince. With a sigh, she adjusted the shoulder strap of her leather purse as she walked over to the reception desk. "Excuse me?" she said, getting the nurse's attention. "I received a call about my- Gregory-"

"Ah, yes. Mr. Richards." The young nurse came around the counter and gestured Olivia to follow her. "He's coming out of the anesthesia now. This way, please."

The way the nurse's rubber-soled shoes squeaked on the buffed floor made Olivia cringe. "Yes, but..." she asked as they turned the corner and stopped in front of a closed door. "Why did you call me?"

She frowned, leaning into the door as she pushed it open. "Mr. Richards has you listed as his emergency contact."

Her jaw dropped in surprise and she followed the nurse into the small exam room. Gregory was laying on the table, his eyes half-open as he breathed deeply. "Oh...hey..." he drawled, a grin coming to his face.

"Still seeing double, Mr. Richards?" the nurse asked rhetorically, speaking loudly as if he was hard of hearing or had no grasp of the English language. "The doctor will be over in just a moment." She turned to Olivia, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "Dr. Crandall won't release him on his own in this condition. You'll just need to get him home and into bed. He'll be alright in a few hours."

Olivia nodded, turning back to him as the nurse closed the door quietly behind her. Slowly, she approached the bed, dripping with trepidation. "Gregory?" she asked softly, standing over him. "How do you feel?"

He shrugged, a stupid grin on his face as he looked up at her. "It's the summer of love, Liv."

A chuckle bubbled up in her throat and she couldn't help but smile. "Is it?" She watched him nod slowly, resisting the urge to reach out and brush away the lock of hair falling on his forehead.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed, blindly reaching for her chest. She flinched when his hand grazed her left breast, the muscles of her stomach tightening. "_All you need is love_," he sang, his pitch off key as he squeezed her playfully.

She stepped back, taking his hand and gently lowering it to the table. "Your doctor will be here any minute," she stammered, trying to ignore the phantom feeling of his hand on her breast.

He chuckled, exhaustion flooding his words, "Liv, you and I never needed more than a minute," he sighed, wrapping his fingers around her wrist as he looked up at her. "And, now...there's two of you. I don't know which of you I want first..."

"There's not two of me." She leaned down, turning his face to hers so she could look into his glazed eyes. "You're in the doctor's office. They sedated you for a procedure."

Gregory gazed back at her solemnly, his expression morphing from calmness to confusion. "Oh...yeah..." he sighed, hanging onto her hand.

"I'm going to take you home."

His eyes lit up as he stroked the underside of her palm. "Are you going to have your way with me?"

She sighed and shook her head, finally giving into temptation. With a careful touch, she reached out and brushed the unruly lock back. He sighed as her hand went through his thick hair, skimming down to cup his face. "Now, what would Annie say about that?"

He shrugged, his arm heavy as he reached up to touch her face. "She...wouldn't understand," he finally said, his tongue thick as he stumbled over his words. "No one understands...'cept us." She was silent, watching him with a blank face. "And," he chuckled, pulling her closer, "we never finished what we started the other night."

She braced her hand on the edge of the table to stop herself from falling into his arms. "There's nothing to finish," she sighed, standing up. Her hand trembled as she tucked her hair behind her ear, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "It was the drugs in the elevator and it's the drugs now." She sighed deeply, looking down at the floor. Anywhere but into his eyes, for they had the power to painfully see the hole in her soul. "I'm taking you home to your wife – the woman who _should_ be your emergency contact."

"But, it's _you_," he said after a long moment, grinning at her. "It's _always_ been you."

Her chest tightened, her lungs straining against the confines of her rib cage. His words carried the same momentous weight as they did that night in the elevator when she first heard them. She looked up, her reserve melting as his fingers crawled up her arm. "Gregory," she murmured, halfheartedly resisting when he cupped her elbow as the door opened quickly.

"Gregory," Dr. Crandall said gregariously, striding over to the table, "how are things?"

"Swell, Doc." He turned from Olivia to the doctor, smiling broadly. "Just swell."

"Uh-huh." He crouched down, gazing into Gregory's eyes. He held up a small flashlight and let it shine in his patient's eyes. "The nurse said you were having some vision problems?"

"Nah...It's not a problem," he sighed, looping his arm through Olivia's. "I don't mind two of her."

The doctor chuckled, quickly glancing at Olivia before he turned back to his patient. "Well, it'll pass. The procedure went well and I should have your results in a few days."

"When can I take him home?" she asked, ignoring the way Gregory's unabashed smirk stretched from ear to ear.

"As soon as he's able to sit up and walk out of here."

Gregory grunted, gripping Olivia for support as he pushed himself up and swung his legs off the table. "Thanks, Doc," he said cheerfully, leaning into Olivia. He turned his face into her hair, finding promise in the lingering scent of her chamomile and white tea shampoo.

"Try and take it easy, Gregory," Dr. Crandall advised, nodding to Olivia before he turned and left.

"You are going to listen to him, aren't you?" she asked, his arm going around her waist as he slid off the table.

"Sure..." Gregory held onto her as he leaned in, the room spinning. He heard her talking, but her voice was far away. He looked up slowly as he stumbled, reaching for her face. "Liv?"

"Here," she said, standing in front of him to force him back against the table. His complexion drained to a pasty shade of white and she panicked, wondering for a moment if she would be able to support his weight if he passed out. "I'm here," she whispered, their chests pressed together.

"Yeah..." He looked down at her, her blue-violet eyes burning through the dizziness. "_Love is all you need_," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "Did you know it's the summer of love?"

She smiled, looking up as he exhaled deeply. "I did," she answered as he kissed her forehead. His fingers trailed over her cheek bone and danced against her jaw before falling to her shoulder. "I think you should lay down for a moment," she said softly, gripping his shoulders as she gently guided him back to laying down on the table. "Rest while I go bring the car around."

He reached out slowly, just managing to catch her hand before she turned away. "Hey..." He waited until she looked down at him before he said gratefully, "Thanks...for coming."

She stepped closer to the table as he squeezed her hand, watching her with the innocent expression of a child. Swallowing hard, she nodded and rubbed the back of his hand. "Well, it's not every day that I get a call that the great Gregory Richards needs my help."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Nah...I always needed you, Liv," he murmured. He squeezed her hand once more before his fell away, suddenly exhausted. His eyes closed soon after and he said in a whisper, "Still do..."

Olivia bit the corner of her lip, her throat swelling as she watched him drift to sleep, his chest rising and falling evenly. Silence descended over the room as she stood next to the table, her fingers twitching. Her hand hovered over his for a long moment before she sat in the chair next to him, indulging in the chance to watch him sleep.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: This was shamelessly inspired by Craig Ferguson's monologue on the June 11, 2012 episode of _The Late Late Show_. Also, Gregory is singing "All You Need is Love" (written by Lennon-McCartney).


End file.
